


【ABO兔赤】香草与乌木

by elinor99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinor99/pseuds/elinor99
Summary: 两个人时隔两个月重逢后的爱爱故事。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	【ABO兔赤】香草与乌木

赤苇京治，不，现在应该叫木兎京治了。和木兔光太郎两人在京治工作的杂志社附近租下了一间公寓开始了婚后的甜蜜生活。公寓不大，一室一厅还有一个小阳台，不过在东京，房租却也不便宜。好在木兎前辈上次联赛里得了全场MVP分下的奖金还很丰厚，赤苇的编辑工作也步入正轨，对于两人来说，生活还算比较富裕。  
两人去年夏天终于结束了爱情长跑，在好友们的祝福下，扯证变成了甜蜜的小夫妻。以木叶前辈的话讲，  
纯属浪费地球资源。其实两人在赤苇大学的时候就已经做了终身标记，扯不扯证并没有什么区别。也不知道木兎从哪里听说不结婚的恋爱就是耍流氓这种话，木兎一想，万一赤苇哪天觉得自己是个臭流氓不理我了怎么办，于是缠着赤苇去登记了。  
“Akaashi！我回来了，你想不想我！”虽然婚后赤苇在户口本上已经改名为木兎京治，但是木兎还是坚持叫他赤苇，毕竟，这么多年叫顺口了。  
“木兎前辈，虽然很高兴你回来，但是可不可以把鞋子换了再进来，你这样把地毯都弄脏了。”赤苇穿着围裙，正在煮今天的晚饭。这两个月的春季联赛使得两人只能通过视频才能见面，赤苇虽然嘴上说的严肃，但是脸上满是高兴。  
“啊，我想赤苇嘛！赤苇有没有想我！”木兎冲上来给爱人了一个熊抱，把脸埋到赤苇的颈窝里，闻着赤苇身上淡淡的香草味。呜呜我家赤苇又香又软，信息素又好闻，不像队里的alpha们都臭臭的！(急起来连自己都骂的木兎桑)  
“当然很想木兎前辈，但是前辈再不放开我的话今晚就要饿肚子了。咖喱要糊掉了。”  
“吧唧”木兎狠狠地亲了一口赤苇，得到满意的答案后蹦哒着去把丢在门口的行李收了进来。  
赤苇看着木兎活泼的背影，“这么多年木兎前辈真是一点没变啊”，没发觉自己脸上的微笑。  
两个月没见，木兎前辈从晚饭开始就没停过，拽着赤苇讲这两个月来的事。“那个巴西人真的好灵敏，比日向反应还快！”，“宫侑好像不开心，每次我去找他，他都一脸要死的表情。。”(是被你烦的！)  
赤苇笑着听木兎前辈分享这些队内趣事，这些日子两个人各忙各的，没怎么联系，现在终于有时间了，像是有说不完的话。  
“木兎前辈在电视上也很帅呢。”滔滔不绝的木兎听到赤苇的夸奖，虽然很小声但是他听到了！  
“嘿嘿嘿！作为赤苇的alpha当然要是最帅的才可以！”木兎骄傲了起来。  
“不过被拦网拦死的低落木兎也很逊诶”赤苇突然坏心眼发作，想要逗一逗这只猫头鹰。  
“啊啊啊，akaashi！不要这么说嘛。”木兎委屈的扑过来想要捂住赤苇的嘴，阻止他继续嘲笑自己的alpha。  
饭后两个人正窝在沙发上看电视，木兎扑过来后赤苇就被圈到木兎怀里，半躺在沙发上。“可我最喜欢木兎前辈了。”木兎低头看着赤苇，可能是被盯久了，赤苇脸上悄悄地爬上两朵红晕。  
“我也最喜欢赤苇了。”低头，狠狠的亲上那两片柔软。  
“呜，还没洗澡，别在这脏死了。”木兎带有侵略性的亲吻，可是让怀里的可人有些喘不过来气。  
“那就一起洗。”木兎可不想放弃这么好的机会，他都两个月没碰过自己的Omega了。长年打球练就的肌肉对木兎开始很轻松的就抱起了赤苇，向浴室走去。  
赤苇被吻得动情，浑身酥酥软软的，靠在浴缸里任由木兎前辈在身上的每一处留下痕迹。  
浴室里到处充斥着乌木香和香草味。  
——  
“哈。。等一下。。”木兎的手指顺着赤苇后背滑到股缝中那块微微发热的小口。很久没有人进入的地方想挽留住来客，竟然轻轻夹住了木兎的手指。“但是赤苇这里好像等不及了呢。”木兎的头发被水浸湿后垂了下来，水顺着头发滴落到赤苇的胸前。  
赤苇眼镜湿漉漉的，不知是因为被木兎玩弄的还是浴室的蒸汽熏到了。“我。。快到发情期了。木兎前辈。。”，Omega一年会有两到三次发情期，这是个藏在身体里的生殖道会打开，接收来自alpha们的爱意。生殖道打开后的Omega受孕率极高，赤苇最近的种种迹象表明他要到发情期了。可是他和木兎现下还不太适合养育他们的小猫头鹰，两个人事业都忙，赤苇没有信心能照顾好他们的宝宝。“呜。我要先去吃药。。”木兎的手指探进洞穴，令身下的赤苇忍不住发出娇喘。  
“没关系，赤苇，如果有孩子的话，把他生下来吧”木兎轻轻的吻过赤苇的眼睛，“什..什么..”赤苇被蒸汽熏得有些头晕，但是他确定自己没有听错。  
“我说，我想和京治有个孩子。”说罢，木兎俯身用嘴堵住赤苇的红唇，用舌头侵占里面所有的柔软。  
“呜。”体内的手指划过一处凸起，引得赤苇不住的轻颤。“京治还是一如既往地敏感呢。”一根银线连接着两人难舍难分的嘴唇。“木兎前辈别玩了...”木兎的手指恶略的在凸起处摩擦，再加上被alpha的信息素的诱导，身体内部传来阵阵的不满足感。  
“京治不乖，这个时候还一本正经的叫前辈呢。”两根手指抽出洞穴在洞口轻捻。  
“哈...光太郎...给我 ”已经被挑拨起来的情欲让赤苇的身体更加敏感，赤苇从前开始总是木兎前辈 木兎前辈的称呼木兎，只有在床上赤苇才会直呼木兎名字。也算是两人的小小情趣吧。  
木兎闻着赤苇身上阵阵扑鼻的香草味，视线落在他胸前的两颗红色。两颗红色像是饱满的樱桃，等待着眼前的人来采摘。  
“啊”赤苇忍不住惊呼，乳头被木兎的牙齿轻轻咬住，又被湿热的舌头舔过。  
木兎在赤苇胸前努力耕种，下面的手指却迟迟不再进入小穴。赤苇浑身染上了粉红色，下面的空虚感更重了，忍不住的咬上木兎的肩膀。  
“呜..光太郎你个笨蛋..”木兎知道，再玩下去未来几天怕是会遭到老婆大人的冷漠无视(。•́︿•̀。)，于是将自己的炙热送进那处洞穴。  
迟迟得不到满足的小穴待有客人光临后立刻献出自己的热情。  
“哇京治你放松一点”木兎吻去赤苇眼角的水珠，下面被夹得紧，想动却怕伤到赤苇。  
“没关系的...光太郎...”忍不住用双腿缠住了木兎的腰，想让炙热再深一点。  
得到鼓励的alpha当然开始展现自己的力量，身下缓缓抽动起来，溅起阵阵水声。就着水和小穴自然分泌的爱液，木兎的冲刺没有受到什么阻碍。两个小袋子随着抽动撞到小穴旁边的媚肉，引得阵阵酥麻。  
赤苇伸手想要扶住浴缸的边缘，但是凑巧被顶的顺着浴缸向下滑了一下，“唔...”好像被顶到生殖口了，小穴紧紧的包裹着肉棒，眷恋着不想让爱人离去。  
“哈...好深...”赤苇喘息未定，木兎又开始一轮开拓。赤苇的双腿无力的挂在木兎的腰上，木兎总是向着那一点敏感冲刺让他实在用不上力气。双手只能抱住木兎的肩膀，好让自己不至于沉到浴缸里。  
木兎顺着赤苇的颈部种下一颗颗草莓，路过后颈那淡淡的牙印时又一次咬了下去。“啊！”尖尖的犬牙没入腺体，Omega甜美的腺体液流了出来，与alpha的信息素交融。木兎毫不吝啬自己的信息素，让身下这个人浑身都染上自己的味道。  
“京治你真的好香，最喜欢你了。”  
不知过了多久，爱意喷射在柔软的内壁上。  
一夜无言。


End file.
